How it Happened
by stary202
Summary: Hikari and Naruto's "secret past" and Sasuke and Naruto's hidden relationship. Ties in with My Boyfirend's Friend which is another one of my stories, but can be read alone. SasuNaru and HikaNaru. Implied Yaoi/lemon. Angst/romance. M to be safe.


How it Happened

How it Happened

Warning- Implied Yaoi/lemon. Kinkiness. SasuNaru and HikaNaru. If you don't like this stuff than I suggest you don't read this because I don't take flaming very well cracks knuckles

Disclaimer- Do you see Sasuke and Naruto having hot sex every night? No, well then that's a clear sign that I don't NOT own Naruto.

PS- This story ties in with "My Boyfriend's Friend" and clears up all the how, why's, and other questions about Hikari's and Naruto's past relationship, and Sasuke and Naruto's new one. I also just wanted to write about the two's "secret past", but it'll go more in depth in "My Boyfriend's Friend". _**Also**_, if you haven't read the other story, please don't be pressured to read it because this'll still make since if you haven't read the other one.

_**Hikari's thoughts when she's hiding**_

**What Hikari does when she's hiding**

Now, on with the Story-

Stary202 had logged on

RamenLover101 has logged on

Stary202- Hey Naruto!

RamenLover101- Hi Hikari. Anything happen?

Stary202- Nope. How about you? Anything "interesting" happen yet with Sasu-teme?

RamenLover101- HIKARI!! Don't ask stuff like that!!

Stary202- Is that a yes?

RamenLover101- NO!! Gawd Hikari, how'd you become such a yaoi-fan girl?

RamenLover101- Oh No, Sasu-teme just got home. I have 2 go! Ttyl.

Stary202- Bye

RamenLover101 Have logged off

Stary202 has logged off

With that Hikari's screen went blank as she shut off her computer and got into her bed.

"If only you knew Naruto…" Hikari's last thought was before she fell asleep, remembering how she became a yaoi-fan girl…

--Flashback/Dream in Normal POV--

"Hikari. Is this really the end?" Naruto cried as he hugged his now ex-girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan but it just won't work out. But I want you to know something before I leave." Hikari said as she too began to cry.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked up from Hikari's shoulder, which he had been crying on.

"I want you to know that even if we find different people, no matter what, I'll always care for you. You'll always have that special place in my heart that no one will be able to replace." Hikari said with tear-filled eyes.

"Hikari! Same with me. Always!" Naruto cried once more, "But before you leave, please promise me that you'll come back one day. Please. It doesn't matter how long, but promise that you'll come back!"

"Naruto." Hikari said softly, "Of course I'll come back. I promise you that one day I'll come back and when I do, I promise that I'll come see you."

With that, Hikari smiled and let go of Naruto, exchanged I.M. addresses with him, and said good-bye to him one last time before leaving through the gates of Konaha(1).

"I'll wait for you forever. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you to return!" Naruto yelled, right before Hikari disappeared into the ever-growing fog.

--Time skip to about 9 months from then—

"It's been a long time." Hikari said to herself as she stared up at the gates of Kohana for the first time in a little less than 9 months.

Hikari knew of the first place that she was going to go to first. It was the place that Naruto and her had first met and had gone to it everyday up until the day Hikari left. It was the old gift shop on the end of Main Street. The store was run by an old man who looked a little scary but was always kind to Naruto and her. He was always the first person Hikari or Naruto would come to if they had a problem, because he was one of those people who was just always easy to talk to, no matter how hard things got.

As Hikari got to the end of the street, she was surprised to see what shape the gift shop was in. It looked the exact same as it did 9 months ago! The same number of cracks on the left wall, the same burnt out sign that said Gift Shop, and the same light on in the store that had a strange, but homey feel when you looked at it. Everything was the same.

Hikari slowly walked inside, a bell ringed to say that someone had entered the store. Even the inside looked the same! Ramen to sex toys and everything in between.

Hikari called the old greeting she used to use when she lived in Kohana, thinking that the old man might still remember her, if he was even still here.

"Hey, Old man! Light is back!(2)" Hikari called, her yelling echoing throughout the store.

"And I was just getting used to the darkness too." An old man, who looked to be in his mid 50's, said as he walked through the back entrance.

"I thought you might still run this place." Hikari smiled as she sat down at the old table that Naruto and she used to always used to sit at when they had something to talk about with the old man, the old man following after her, "It seems nothing has changed since I've been gone."

"Well, actually, even thought this old sorry-excuse-for-a-gift-shop hasn't changed, there is something that has." The old man said as he poured some coffee that he had brought to the table, "Coffee?"

"Sure, but what's the thing that you said has changed?" Hikari asked while taking the cup of coffee that the old man offered.

"It's not a thing, more like a person. He was once very close to you. Closer than anyone else." The old man said while looking at his clock, "Oh no! Hikari you must hide! Now!"

"What? Why?!" Hikari asked as she jumped up, almost spilling her coffee, at the sudden loudness of the old man's voice.

"You'll find out soon, but for now, go hide under the check-out counter!" the old man said while quickly rushing Hikari under the counter, him standing at it, looking as if a costumer was about to come, "Now you must make no sounds until he leaves."

"Who?!" Hikari asked confused, for she had no idea what was going on, but listen to what the old man said anyways.

"You're about to find out-" The old man said.

As soon as he finished, the bell on the door rang and someone bolted through.

"Old man, there you are! I have to have somewhere to hide, like NOW!" The yellow blur said quickly, looking out the window to see if anyone was coming.

"As usual, go hide under the table." The old man said with a sigh. The blond haired boy hid just in time for a raven haired boy, in all black, to run into the store, just like the blond had.

"Old man, did Naruto come through here?" The raven said quickly, looking around for any signs of the blond.

"_**Naruto?! No, it couldn't be him, could it?"**_

"Yes he has, but he darted out right afterwards, saying something about going to Sakura's house?" the old man said calmly as if nothing was wrong.

"Kay, thanks." The raven said, about to walk out the door, but then turning around to ask one last thing, "Is the condoms and lube still on hold for me?"

"Yes, there in the back, ready for you to take at any time, Sasuke," The old man said with a sigh, as if this whole thing had happened countless of times.

"Good. I'll be back later to get them. This time for sure!" and with that the boy named Sasuke left, going to Sakura's house to search for his blond.

After about 5 minutes after Sasuke had left, the old man left the counter and went over to the table to sit down, after which he called to the blond under the table, "Naruto, the coast is clear now; you can come out."

"_**So, it really is Naruto!" **_**Hikari thought from behind the counter, scooting as close as she could to Naruto and the old man so she could hear their conversation.**

"Really! Good 'cause it was cramped under there," Naruto said while getting out from under the table to sit across from the old man, "Thanks a lot Old man, I owe you one."

"No. You owe me a lot. I mean Sasuke and you do the same thing every other night." The old man said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry about that. But I wouldn't have to bother you if Sasuke would just stop trying to get me to have sex with him every other night." Naruto said with a sigh as he laid his head one the table.

"_**So, Naruto already has someone new."**_**Sniff.**

"Here, why don't you tell me what's wrong." The old man said as he handed Naruto the coffee Hikari was planning on drinking before Naruto came in.

"Thanks." Naruto said while grabbing the coffee and taking a sip out of it, "As for what's wrong, it's the same as always. Sasuke is trying to get me to have sex with him again, I keep telling him I can't yet, he asks me why and I tell him I can't tell right now, he gets mad and tries to force me into sex, I run away. The usual."

"You mean you still can't have sex with him because of what happened with Hikari?" The old man said as more of a question than a statement.

"_**What happened between Naruto and me?"**_

"Yeah, it's just…that…I really loved her. She meant the world to me. I loved her so much that I was willing to die for her and I know she felt the same for she would tell me so every night. But then she just up and left, saying she would come back one day. I told her I would wait forever for her to come back, but then I fell in love with Sasuke. I feel like I betray her. I mean what if she comes back and finds out that I'm dating him. She'd probably never want to look at or speak to me again. She already doesn't answer the I.M.s I leave her."

"_**Oh Naruto. I guess I've been so busy since I left, that I never check my I.M. any more." **_**Sniff.**

"But you still have feelings for her. Don't you." The old man said with a sad look in his eyes.

"_**Naruto still has feelings for me?!"**_

"Yes. I still love her. I know I don't love her as much as I did 9 months ago but I still care for her as much as I do Sasuke, and because of that I feel that if I have sex with Sasuke, I'd be betraying my feelings and everything I had with her." Naruto said as his eyes began to water.

"That's why I think you should tell Sasuke about all this. I'm certain that he'd understand." The old man said with a half smile.

"No! I can't tell Sasuke. If I did I'd sound like I want to break up with him, and I care for him just as much as I do Hikari so I still want to stay with him, or it'll sound like I'm just using him to get over Hikari, when I truly love him and I'd never use him like that. You're the only one I can turn to." Naruto said sadly as he began to cry softly.

"_**Oh Naruto, I never meant to make you cry like this." Hikari thought as she started to silently cry.**_

"Well, I should probably get going. Sasuke's probably figured out by now that I'm not at Sakura's so I'd better head on home before he beats me there." Naruto said as he wiped his tears away, "Thanks for the talk. I really appreciated it!"

"Yeah, yeah." The old man grumbled as Naruto left and Hikari got out from under the counter, after wiping away all her tears, looking very gloomy, "Now you probably want to talk about something. Well, it can't be helped. Come sit down and tell me about it. Who knows, I may be able to help you like I used too."

"Thanks. Naruto and I always could count on you when we needed someone to talk to." Hikari said with a sad smile.

"Well, that's great to hear. Now, you probably have some questions to ask me, don't you?" The old man said with another half smile.

"Yeah, actually I do. First of all, who's Sasuke and how'd he end up with Naruto?" Hikari questioned as she drank some of the coffee that had originally been hers.

"Ah yes. Well, this is what I know so far. His names Sasuke Uchiha and he comes from a very high ranking family, but just like you and Naruto, his family's all dead. Sasuke had moved here about 3 months after you had left and as soon as Sasuke and Naruto met each other they seemed to hit it off. They were always seen everywhere together. Than about 3 months after Sasuke had moved to Kohana, Naruto and Sasuke officially started dating. They were like newlyweds for the first couple of months, but lately Sasuke has been pressuring Naruto to have sex with him, and as I'm sure you heard, Naruto's not ready yet. Naruto really does love Sasuke though, as I'm sure you've noticed, and I think deep down he really does want to have sex with him." The old man explained as he drank his coffee in between his sentences.

"Yeah…I know." Hikari said solemnly, "It's just that…I have the same feelings for Naruto that he does for me…that's the main reason why I came back to Kohana, but…"

"But now that you see how happy and in love Naruto and Sasuke are…you don't know what you should do." The old man said as more of a statement than a question.

"You always did know what Naruto and I were thinking." Hikari said with a solemn smile.

"Yeah, but usually only at the worst of times." The old man said, now also solemn.

"I guess that's another thing that hasn't changed." Hikari thought to herself as she just stared at her half-drank cup of coffee, letting out a sigh.

"Well…thanks for the coffee old man. It really helped." Hikari said with another solemn smile, "I think I'd better get going now. I've already wasted a lot of your time."

"You get used to it after awhile, though it has been awhile since I talked with you." The old man said as he took the cups and put them on the counter, by the sink, "But where are you headed off to so late at night?" (It's about 9:00p.m.)

"I think I'll just take a walk, I was only planning to stay here today if things didn't work out with Naruto and I, and from how things stand, I don't think they ever will." Hikari said while she got ready to walk out, thinking, "I guess things'll never go back to how they used to be."

"Well, stop by here again the next time you visit Kohana and maybe we can actually talk about what's going on on your end! Also, try and I.M. Naruto if you get a chance, I'm sure he'll love to here form you!" The old man yelled out, as Hikari opened the exit door on the far side of the store.

"Will do! Well, I'm off. See-ya later old man!" Hikari yelled as she exited the shop.

"Damn. It looks like things are just beginning again, though this time it'll be a little different. Oh well, maybe this time things'll actually work out with Naruto…even though he's with someone different, I still have to support him. Besides, that was kinda hot what they were doing. Maybe I'll see if Belldandy has any yaoi books I can borrow back home? I wonder…"

These were Hikari's last thoughts before she disappeared into the ever-growing fog.

…

…

…

…beep…

…Beep…

Beep…Beep…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

(Throw, smash, silence)

"Stupid alarm clock." Hikari mumbled as she got out of bed, "I'd better go buy a new one though."

As Hikari went over to her mirror, she thought, as she looked at herself, "I can't believe I still remembered that. It happened such a long time ago, it seems like a dream. HA! Well, technically it was one, but it still happened in real life…just a really long time ago."

"I guess when Naruto asked me how I became a yaoi-fan girl, it triggered some memories of the past." Hikari thought as she put on her oh-so-famous signature blue-frilled tank-top, socks, and her also just-as-famous signature pink-frilled mini-skirt. To top of her most favorite outfit, she put on her pink-and-blue plad shoes and tied her long, straight, dark-brown hair into 2 pinky-tails.

"Hey Belldandy( friend that lives in Konaha) could have videos and pictures of my favorite yaoi couple, Naruto and Sasuke, having their usual morning 'games'?" Hikari said as she talked to her friend on her cellphone.

"I'm taking them right now. I'll send them to u via email around 9:00pm 'cause I don't know how long their little game of who-gets-to-fuck-who will last, though it'll probably just end up like it usually does. Naruto kissing Sasuke and telling him to wait." Belldandy said as she held her phone in one hand, and her camera in the other.

"Thanks, well, I got to go. I have to make sure I'm on time to the ramen shop or the boss might yell at me again for being late." Hikari said as she locked her door behind her as she made her way to her newly-aquirred job.

"Well, have fun. Ja-ne(3)." And with that Belldandy shut off her phone and got back to video –taping Sasuke and Naruto.

"You too." And with that, Hikari skipped merrily towards the ramen stand, while disappearing into the morning fog.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that and I can't wait to hear what you thought about it in your reviews. Also, this is the longest one-shot and story that I've ever written so I'm very proud of myself for it, even though it didn't turn out quite like how I had originally wanted it to. So anyways, Ja-ne for now!!

(1)- Village Hidden in the Leaves

(2)- If you don't know Japanese, Hikari in Japanese means "light", so the joke is that Hikari comes in, or used to, everyday and sayd, "Light's back" as in she brightens up the place and as in her name. If you're still confused, you can just ignore it cause it's not all that big of a deal.

(3)- In Japanese, "ja-ne" means good-bye.


End file.
